Stars
by Lioneh
Summary: 34/100: 'Stars'. Discovering your fanclub isn't something you do everday. Unfortunately for Genesis, it's something he's going to have to get used to. - 100% yaoi/cursing free! - Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth or Final Fantasy VII in this fan fiction belongs to Square Enix!**

34/100 "Stars".

"Wait a second, Sephiroth. I don't want that sword impaling me just yet." Genesis Rhapsodos smirked, a buzz vibrating his pocket. Reaching a gloved hand down into the pocket of his leather cloak, he pulled out a sleek, crimson phone. Flipping the dark red cell phone open to the screen, Genesis eyed the rather peculiar text message that appeared on his phone. After just achieving the rank of 1st, he had been experiencing strange occurrences around the ShinRa building.

_To: All  
__From: Red Leather  
__Subject: Genesis Fan Club Newsletter 1_

_This message has been sent to all registered cell phone numbers of the ShinRa Electric Power Company. For such a special occasion, we thought it was necessary. In honour of our new fan club titled, 'Red Leather', we have decided to notify everyone we can. _

_Moving on, 'Red Leather' supports all things Genesis Rhapsodos, including his outstanding sense of style and readings of LOVELESS. We also commemorate him for his fighting style that rivals with Sephiroth; someone's talent that no one else but Genesis can match!_

_If you are interested in joining this fantastic new club that is _the first_ to celebrate Genesis Rhapsodos, then find our representative in Midgar, Sector 8 or respond back to this mail._

_- Genesis girls_

Genesis' mako infused eyes widened, blinking a few times to see if he was reading the screen correctly. To his surprise, both Angeal and Sephiroth were now also studying their phones. Angeal put a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter. Sephiroth, on the other hand, couldn't control himself, letting out a howl of laughter at his own cell phone.

"What!?" Genesis exclaimed, clearly clueless about the situation.

"Heh, I knew this day would come…" Sephiroth mused, quickly regaining his stance after his sudden outbreak of laughter. Genesis shot his silver-haired friend a glare, clearly wanting some form of explanation from him. Leaning onto the simulated Banora White tree, Sephiroth returned the glare with a smirk of his own.

"Well…it's common practice that 1st class SOLDIERs have fan clubs, you know. I've had at least five in my time in SOLDIER…who knows whether they're still active or not, however..." Sephiroth said matter-of-factly, folding his arms.

"Why is it only _now_ that you decide to tell me?" Genesis groaned, raising an eyebrow at his fellow SOLDER member.

"Information gets around pretty fast in ShinRa. It was probably an employee joke…" Angeal contributed, offering his suggestion. Sephiroth just shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You haven't been out into the streets of Midgar for a while, have you? Not since before you made first." Sephiroth said, still bearing an amused expression.

"…no…I don't think we have. I believe we saw LOVELESS last time. That was a week ago." Genesis rubbed a hand against his chin, thinking.

"Yeah, for the umpteenth time…" Angeal rolled his eyes, giving a playful glare at his childhood friend. Genesis just smiled smugly to himself, nearly tempted to quote some of the infamous play. Sephiroth took a few steps forward, pressing a few buttons on his mobile phone. With a beep, the simulation of Banora dissolved into pixels, the scenery fading away into metallic walls. The pile of dumbapples to one side also dematerialised, along with the few that were scattered around the floor, seemingly sliced in two.

"Well, to Sector 8, boys. Genesis, you'd better watch yourself. Fan clubs can be less than merciful when it comes to SOLDIERS." Sephiroth chuckled, exiting the training room followed by Genesis and Angeal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio of SOLDIERS casually stepped out from the alleyway that led to the ShinRa headquarters, seeing the streets of Sector 8 alive with people.

"Hey, maybe we'll just blend right in." Genesis mused, knowing that he and his companions were always looked at strangely by residents of Midgar. Whether it was their unusually bright eyes, their choice of clothes or simply because they were in SOLDIER, he'd never find out. Unfortunately for Genesis, he was probably mistaken by that thought as he, Sephiroth and Angeal made their way out into the fountain area.

"Now, we wait." Sephiroth spoke smoothly, appearing quite smug as he took a seat at the edge of the fountain. Angeal followed in suit, despite Genesis refusing to sit down himself.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess…"_ the redhead spoke quietly to himself, beginning to get impatient as people kept on passing by. "What exactly are we waiting for, my friend?"

"Oh, you'll see, Genesis." Sephiroth just smirked, looking out at the crowds of people walking about in the 8th sector of Midgar.

"…excuse me, are you…are you Genesis, the new 1st Class SOLDIER?" A young, female voice piped up behind Genesis. Startled, Genesis whirled around, coming face to face with a young woman a little younger than himself.

"Yes, that would be me." Looking a little bit uneasy, Genesis gave a half smile, not liking to talk to people he didn't know. The young woman giggled, a heated red blush appearing over her cheeks.

'Oh. Wow. I have GOT to tell the others. Don't you go anywhere, mister!" With that, the woman, who was probably about 16, skipped off.

"…others? Come again?" Genesis mouthed, dumbfounded.

"Genesis, this is your big chance. You've got to learn to relate to women _some day_." Angeal laughed, despite Genesis coming over and nearly pushing his friend into the fountain.

"I haven't seen you try yet, buddy. There aren't exactly many girls in ShinRa." Genesis said with a growl, his face turning a shade of pink. Irritated, the redheaded 1st Class SOLDIER turned around, fidgeting while he waited for his newly acquired 'fans' to return. Just as he was beginning to relax again, he heard the faint sounds of excited squeals and laughter. Genesis put a gloved hand to his face, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey, look! It's the new SOLDIER star!" One girl squealed, dashing up to Genesis with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Pleased to me you, Genny!" She motioned her group of two or three other friends over, who were giggling with excitement.

"Uh…Genny?" Genesis raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his chestnut hair. He looked helplessly at Angeal, who gave his a look telling him to move along.

"Go!" Angeal whispered, motioning his hand to tell Genesis to do something. Sighing, Genesis decided to try out the one thing that he did the best.

"_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess._" Genesis put on the most poetic voice that he could, seeing how his fans would react. The squealing nearly broke his delicate eardrums, with the fan girls grinning from ear to ear. Genesis, however, felt a smile coming on, gaining more confidence as he continued to recite LOVELESS. "_Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds._ LOVELESS, Act II."

"Woooow…that's so…mesmerising." One of the other girls said, putting a hand to her heart. She flitted her eyelashes a little, her cheeks touched a shade of deep pink. The others giggled, their eyes beaming at their role model. Genesis let out a laugh, feeling quite strange at the attention he certainly wasn't accustomed to.

"Heh…want to see something _really_ mesmerising?" Genesis said, giving the girls a smirk. Bringing his left hand to his forehead, he bowed his head, concentrating. The fans looked on, studying him as he leaned over slightly. Much to their surprise, the redhead rapidly moved his arm out to the side, a jet black wing jutting out from his left shoulder.

"Oh…my…gosh…" The first fan felt like she was going to faint, her eyes wide in shock at what Genesis had just done. "That…is so…amazing…"

Genesis retracted his silky black wing to his side, a proud look overcoming his visage. Angeal and Sephiroth looked impressed, giving him the thumbs up. Ebony black feathers gently floated down past both himself and the bouncy girls, all four of them marvelling at Genesis. After a few minutes of awkward silence, one of the other girls stepped forward shyly, looking up at Genesis.

"Is it okay if I…touch it?" She asked, eyeing Genesis with green, hazel eyes. A little taken back by the question, Genesis shrugged, looking down at the 17 year old.

"Sure, I guess so." He replied, extending his wing a little to make it easier. The girl giggled slightly, running her right hand down the shaft of one of the longer feathers.

"Oh…gosh…they're so soft…" she whispered, entranced after touching one of them. She brought her hand to the wing again, shyly touching the feathers again. She was little surprised when Genesis started laughing, doubling over.

"Okay, okay…it tickles…I'm sorry, no one's ever really touched it before but me." He said through muffled chuckles, bringing himself back to his stance when the girl stepped away, giggling herself. She bent down, picking up one of the feathers that had already parted with the SOLDIER's wing.

"You don't mind if I keep one, do you?" She asked, looking up at her hero again.

"Not really. Not like there's a shortage of them."

"You're so nice, Genesis. Thanks!" The girl showed her friends, who marvelled at their companion for being so brave.

"Well…I'd better be going, girls. SOLDIER duty calls." Genesis said gently, waving a hand at his new fans.

"We'll see you again, right?" The leader piped up, returning the wave,

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_ Genesis said, looking back at the foursome with a flash of white teeth. The girls giggled madly, watching as Genesis motioned to his companions with his right hand. Pausing, he concentrated as his wing dissipated into nothing, with only several feathers left behind to show what Genesis possessed. Once he was out of earshot of the girls and both Angeal and Sephiroth were beside him, Genesis sighed, a feeling of relief washing over him.

"Better get used to it. The stardom doesn't get any better from here on, 'Genny.'" Sephiroth laughed, avoiding the shove Genesis attempted to give him. Angeal joined in, with the three best friends hooting with laughter as they strolled back towards the ShinRa building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Probably the sweetest ficcy I've written in a while ;3 Eee, I'm sure Genesis would have had some communication with girls as he grew up within ShinRa. He's probably about 18 to 19 in this story…around that age, I suppose. Oh, and the simulation in Banora with the dumbapples goes with the first remark that Genesis makes. It's to do with a letter you get if you join someone's club, though I can't remember who XD; It says that the three used to balance dumbapples on their heads while the others had to slice them off each others heads with the best accuracy. Sephiroth usually won apparently x3; I'd assume that they'd do it while they were still mischievous teens, so I decided to put that in.

Anyway, enough with my rambling! Hope you liked :D

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
